The Little Things
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Sometimes its not how handsome or how pretty, how rich or how stylish someone is. Sometimes its the little things. This story is a tribute to the "Ron-man", a 'What if' the little things were appreciated. RonxBonnie RonxTara RonxKP Possible one shot? Depends on you readers
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Something I couldn't get out of my head. This story is set after the "Camp Wannaweep" episode. Totally AU and has nothing to do with the episodes that followed. I couldn't get the comment in one of my stories out of my head so to be fair; I decided to write a story for the "Ron-man". Possible one shot? Not sure, depends on you guys if you want this to be multi-chapter

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise and anything related to it** in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

**The Little Things**

The following day after the "Camp Wannaweep" incident, things had started to go back to normal. Everybody moved about their busy day and everything seemed the same except for the ones that were changed by the incident.

Tara was one of them. She wasn't able to go to sleep the night after the incident as the thought of Ron kept popping into her head. She always had an eye for the blond but the way he rescued them made him much more desirable now in her eyes.

She wished that they could get closer but Bonnie never really liked Ron that much. Unknown to the rest, Bonnie held Ron in the same regard as Tara but the potential she saw in him was always over powered by her irritation with his easy-going-never-be-normal attitude.

"Hello~" Bonnie called out to Tara as she waved her hand in front of the Blonds' face. This caused Tara to snap out of her pondering. She turned her head at Bonnie's direction and asked her to repeat what she was saying.

"I asked, what's eating you?" Bonnie repeated as she once again focused on the road. Tara looked outside her window and watched the scenery go by before she answered Bonnie's question.

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" Tara asked without looking back at her friend.

"Which one are you referring to?" Bonnie replied as she tried to think about their conversation the other day. Tara mentally debated with herself if she was going to talk about it with Bonnie once more. Yesterday when she tried to bring Ron up, Bonnie immediately changed the topic as if talking about Ron was forbidden.

"Tara, I'm not psychic." Bonnie said with an irritated voice after a couple of seconds of silence from Tara.

"Well I was thinking about Ron." Tara said nervously as she turned to look at her best friend. "Ever since yesterday's incident, I couldn't keep him out of my head anymore."

"You're just thinking that way because he saved us." Bonnie said nonchalantly as she kept her attention on the road. "It will go away in time."

"I don't think it's like that at all Bon-bon." Tara replied as he sat properly so that they could face each other better. Tara reached for her hand and slowly gave it a squeeze. "You know I always had a soft spot for him and your irritation of him was the only thing preventing me from getting close with him."

Bonnie only grunted as she continued to drive. It was true that Tara had told her a couple of times before that she thought that Ron was cute but the way he behaved really ticked her off. She would never admit it to anyone even Tara but she also found Ron cute, cute in a goofy sort of way.

Bonnie snapped out of her pondering when she heard Tara said that she was going to approach Ron later at school. Out of reflex she floored the break, making the car immediately stop on its track.

Tara screamed as the force of the car stopping surprised her.

"Say that again." Bonnie ordered Tara as she slowly parked the car. Tara tried to recompose herself as Bonnie did what she did. Once they were properly stopped she looked at Bonnie and held both her hands.

"I love you and you are my best friend but I think I have fallen for him." Tara admitted as she gently squeezed the brunette's hands. Bonnie was shocked with the revelation her best friend have just said.

Tara waited for her response but after a couple of minutes of silence, she got worried that Bonnie might be against her interest of Ron. Sensing the uneasiness of her best friend, Bonnie quickly smiled and squeezed the hands of the blond.

"If he makes you happy then I guess I have no right to stand in your way." Bonnie said as she straightened up to start the car once again. Tara bounced up and down on her chair in delight while Bonnie just shook her head at the sight. She continued her driving and headed directly for the High School.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Ron and Kim were already beside their locker grabbing their bags as they ready for their subjects. As usual Ron was happily telling Kim about the things that he watched on the TV before a familiar voice stopped him.

"Sounds like a lot of fun Stoppable. I hope you didn't forget to do your homework." Mr. Barkin said from behind them. Ron nervously turned around as he tried to think of an excuse why he wasn't able to make his.

"Oh, he did it Mr. Barkin." Kim answered for him. "I should know we studied together."

Ron almost turned and hugged the red head on the spot for the good save if not for Mr. Barkin standing in front of him. Mr. Barkin just huffed and continued on his way towards the class that he was going to teach. Before he could disappear from the corner though, he turned around to look at Ron once more.

"Make sure you have that assignment Stoppable... Or else..."

Ron could only gulp as images of the possible torture he was going face in detention ran through his mind. He was almost about to slump because of the though when a warm comforting hand landed on his shoulder.

"Thanks KP. I needed that." Ron said without turning around.

"Well your welcome Ron but I'm not Kim." A voice replied from behind him.

Ron quickly turned only to be surprised that the hand that was on his shoulders was actually Tara's. His face quickly blushed from the embarrassment and the only thing that he could do was smile at the blond.

"Idiot" Bonnie muttered from behind Tara, earning a scowl from Kim.

Luckily Ron and Tara weren't able to hear it as they were both too busy looking into each other's eye. Ron's jaw almost dropped on the floor as the realization that he was standing in front of Tara and actually speaking with her hit him.

Tara extended her hand and reached for his jaw. Slowly she closed his mouth and smiled at him while she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

Bonnie and Kim stood behind the two and watched as they simply stood there smiling at each other. It would have lasted a couple more minutes longer, if not for the help of the school's bell. Kim and Bonnie both thanked the bell and slowly pulled the two apart.

The four parted ways as they went their separate ways but not before Tara asked Ron to sit with her during lunch. Bonnie mentally groaned as she thought about sharing 'the table' with both Kim and Ron. Tara simply nudged her side so that she would say yes and then bid the two farewells before pulling Bonnie away.

Ron couldn't remove the smile plastered on his face the whole time they were having class. Kim never thought that she would wish for it but she did and prayed that there would be something that separated the both of them.

Luckily for her Mr. Barkin assigned her a different research partner so she was saved from being with Ron in his all so uber happiness mode. Ron didn't mind at all that he was being partnered with someone else as he was completely preoccupied by thoughts of Tara.

As soon as the classes were over, Ron immediately pulled Kim and hurriedly dragged her towards the canteen. It was completely crowded as people busily moved about but luckily for them "The Table" was specifically reserved for what Bonnie called "the top of the food chain".

Both Kim and Ron didn't want to sit there and be labelled but Ron did it because he wanted to be near Tara. They were just a couple of tables away when Tara noticed they were approaching. Without reserve she stood up and waved at them to join her and Bonnie.

Kim simply bowed her head in embarrassment while Ron seemed not to notice, as his attention was with Tara only. Kim looked at Ron and felt an unfamiliar pang of hurt in her as she watched the attention he was giving the blond.

She never really thought about it much but she was now finding out that she wanted this attention on her alone.

"Am I getting jealous of Tara?" Kim mentally asked herself as they reached the table the two cheerleaders had reserved for them. She tried to shrug off the thought as she reminded herself it was silly to be feeling that way especially with the girl her best friend like.

"He is just my best friend." Kim reminded herself as they took a seat, before they could get comfortable though Tara stopped them and asked if she could switch places with Kim. The young red head rolled her eyes as she thought how things had already changed with just a couple of hours.

"I hope you don't mind Kim." Tara nervously said as she noticed a hint of irritation in Kim's face. Bonnie and Ron didn't see it but Tara clearly saw a hint of it when Kim rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't mind." Kim flatly answered as she moved to swap with Tara.

The four finally took their seat and started to eat their food. Bonnie and Kim sat quietly as they ate their share while Ron and Tara lively talked about their interest and took turns feeding each other. Unknown to the two Kim was already gripping her fork hard enough for it to bend while Bonnie almost stood up to give them an earful.

"Oops!" Ron said out loud as the fork he was holding fell on the floor. Tara was about to tell him it was okay and that they should just use hers but Ron reasoned that he would still need to get it. It was a lucky break for the two blonds because a couple more minutes longer the two women opposite the table might not have been able to take it anymore.

While Ron was getting up from his position, he accidentally leaned his hand on the plastic ketchup bottle squirting its content on the unsuspecting victim. A loud scream was heard as Bonnie screamed her lungs as the ketchup splattered all over her new designer shirt.

Ron's jaw dropped as he saw the mess he had made. He continuously apologized as he handed her tissues and some water to wipe of the mess. Bonnie's eyes almost burned through him as anger seethed through her.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted as she stood up from her seat. She was about to move from her spot when she noticed the people looking at her. This snapped her from her frenzy and she remembered that she had a reputation to protect.

Ron saw the change of emotion on her face so he quickly covered her with the jacket that he had. Gently he placed the jacket over her and helped her cover the mess he had done. Kim and Tara weren't able to see the blush creep on Bonnie's cheek as the gesture touched her. She had a reason to be mad at Ron but somehow the attention he was giving her now, somehow softened her demeanour.

"Tara, Kim, I'll go escort Bonnie to her locker." Ron said as he gestured Bonnie to walk with him. He saw that the two were about to say some so he immediately cut them off. "It's my fault that she's in this mess right now so I need to take responsibility."

Both Tara and Kim smiled at him understandingly and they nodded for him to go on.

Ron quickly guided Bonnie to her locker and once they were there she took her change of clothes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an empty classroom with instructions for him to watch the door so that she could immediately change there. Ron simply nodded and promised that he wouldn't peek.

Once inside Bonnie couldn't explain what she was feeling. She was restlessly pacing back and forth inside the classroom as she mentally struggled about what she was feeling towards the attention Ron was giving her.

"Bonnie are you okay in there?" Ron called out to her.

Bonnie didn't know what came over her as the next thing she did also completely took her by surprise. She pulled Ron inside the room and hungrily kissed him while she was still half naked. Ron was caught off guard by her action, lost in a daze he couldn't think straight as Bonnie continued to assault his lips.

"Ron." Bonnie muttered as her hands gripped his hair as she pulled him closer.

Ron was enjoying the moment but he knew that things were happening so fast and he didn't fully understand what was happening. He tried to move away from her but he couldn't touch her for fear that he might accidentally touch her somewhere private.

"Bonnie!" Ron said in a voice a little louder than normal. This caused the brunette to stop at what she was doing. She blushed furiously as her brain processed what she has done and how she looked right now.

Bonnie quickly dressed up and then afterwards she turned to face Ron. She was still flustered but her eyes showed that she meant business.

"Nothing happened Stoppable." Bonnie told him as she straightened her clothes. "If word gets out especially to Kim or Tara, I'm going to kill you."

Ron could only gulp as he saw the brunette walk out of the room leaving him dumbfounded by the things that had taken place inside the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Wow, thanks for the support guys. Since there was a good response to this story, I have decided to make this a multi-chapter. Ha-ha good luck to me updating. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter guys. BTW, I am still looking for one more **BETA** **reader**. **If you are 'open minded' and interested please PM me**.

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise and anything related to it** in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The scent of freshly cut grass lingered in the air as Ron came out of their house. He walked pass their lawn with his trade mark goofy smile while appreciating the nature around him. Everything seemed right and it felt like nothing could go wrong.

"It's one of those days." He thought to himself as he felt his body absorbing the positive vibe of the surroundings.

Feeling the confidence boost from his good mood, Ron strutted his way to Kim's house, whistling happily as he took each step. He had already made it half way when a twist of bad luck hit him. His foot somehow got strangled with his shoe lace making him fall to the ground.

Shock and fear registered in his face as he saw the ground coming closer. He would have hit it if not for two strong female arms that caught him. Ron snapped his head to look at his saviour and thank God that Kim was there to save him from the trouble and pain.

"Phew!" Ron said as he wiped the sweat of his forehead. Kim simply smiled as she helped him straighten himself.

"Thanks Kim you're a life saver." Ron thanked Kim as he smoothened his clothes.

"No biggie Ron." Kim said as she wrapped her arm around his. Ron was surprised at the gesture but didn't say anything. "Come on we're going to be late for school." Kim added as she pulled Ron forward.

Questions started to pop up in Ron's head as the things that were happening confused him. It was just like yesterday when the people around him started to act strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet but since he was with Kim, he felt safe so he simply shrugged the thought away.

It was a pleasant walk since the weather was nice. Halfway through, Ron had already forgotten that Kim was clinging to his arm. Kim simply enjoyed the closeness they now shared while mentally scolding herself why she hadn't done this before now.

It took them only a couple of minutes to walk from Kim's house going to the school. Just like all the other days before today, Ron walked beside Kim as they entered the school but unlike the previous ones, he noticed that today people were glancing at them and whispering as they passed.

He was still wondering what was happening when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ronnie!" Tara shouted as she came running towards them. Ron smiled at the sight of the blond goddess running towards him. He was about to reach out to her when she felt someone tug him back.

Forgetting that Kim was clinging to his arm, Ron quickly turned to look at the reason he was held back and saw an annoyed Kim looking at him sternly. Ron was lost at Kim's reaction, he couldn't understand why she was acting that way but it was definitely something he hadn't seen her do.

"Hey Ronnie! Hi Kim!" Tara greeted the two with a wide smile as she moved closer to Ron's side. She wanted to hug the blond interest but her eyes moved to the arm that was clinging to his arm.

"Thanks for bringing me to school Ron." Kim said before kissing his cheek as a thank you. She let go of his arm and moved only a couple of inches away from Ron before a playful smile appeared on her lips. Tara raised an eyebrow at this while Ron's jaw almost dropped on the floor. Kim and Tara's eye met in a death stare as neither one's gaze waivered. Ron could've sworn he saw sparks flying in between them but before he could say anything Bonnie came to the rescue.

"What'd you do this time Possible?" Bonnie asked threateningly as she moved in between the two. The two finally relaxed as the brunette somehow broke the air of tension between them.

"Nothing that concerns you Bonnie." Kim answered back without faltering to the intimidation that Bonnie was doing. Ron quickly moved to Kim's side to try and keep the peace but unfortunately that only worsened the situation.

Both Bonnie and Tara looked at him in disbelief. Ron was about to explain why he moved to Kim's side but Kim had already pulled him away from the two.

"Come on Ron, we'll be late for class." Kim told him as she hurriedly pulled him towards the direction of the classroom. Ron could only follow Kim as she dragged him away while the silhouette of the two other cheerleaders disappeared from view.

Tara was fuming as the Kim and Ron disappeared from her sight. She was usually the calmest person anyone could meet but somehow the way Kim had been acting was easily getting to her nerves. She wanted to hit someone or throw something just so she could release the pent up irritation.

She looked around for something she could vent her anger at but seeing how Bonnie was fuming dissolved all the anger that was building up inside her.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" Tara asked as she tilted her head questioningly at Bonnie.

The brunette simply shrugged her shoulders and gestured the blond to follow her to the classroom. This got Tara thinking as she couldn't recall anything this morning that could have pissed her best friend off. She was the one with the disagreement with Kim so she couldn't see her getting angry about it.

"Just not my day." Bonnie lied as she saw the blond pondering about her weird behaviour.

Tara quickly grabbed her hand and playfully swung their arms in the air as they walked together to their classroom. Bonnie finally smiled at the blond in response to her antic and gently squeezed her hand in thank you.

Meanwhile in Ron and Kim's classroom, Kim was almost ready to bite off the head of anyone who tried to cross her. She couldn't understand why Tara had to act like she owned Ron. Ron was her best friend and she met him first so how could Tara think that she had a claim on the blond.

Ron saw that Kim was gripping her pen so hard that it was about to split in two. He had known Kim since pre-K and this was the first time that he saw her mad. He did the only thing he knew that would cheer her up.

"Hey, want to go to the tree house and have a movie marathon?" Ron offered as he tried to cheer up the red head. Kim's expression quickly changed as the offer slowly sunk into her head.

She lit up like a Christmas tree as she straightened up and look at Ron.

"Do you really mean that?" Kim asked as she bounced up and down her chair. Ron just smiled and nodded as he watched his friend go up and down.

"Yay!" Kim screamed as she quickly hugged Ron.

"Never thought she was the movie marathon type." Ron thought to himself as he misunderstood the reason for Kim's cheerfulness. Unknown to him, it wasn't the movie marathon that cheered Kim but it was in fact the idea of them being alone with no Bonnie or Tara.

The class quickly rolled by as Kim wasn't paying any attention to it. Her mind was floating elsewhere as thoughts of them together filled her head. Once the last class for the day finished, Kim quickly grabbed Ron's arm and quickly pulled him towards the direction of the exit.

"Is the dragging thing going to be permanent?" Ron asked as he tried his best not to fall on the ground while Kim continued to pull him. Kim didn't had the chance to answer because as soon as they exited the door of the room Bonnie and Tara were already waiting for them.

"What's the rush Possible?" Bonnie asked while she stood to block the two. She placed her arms in front of her chest showing Kim that she wasn't going to move. Kim felt irritation build up inside her but she didn't want to worry Ron anymore so she tried to talk her way.

"Were going to Ron's Tree house for a movie marathon." Kim answered as she tried to get pass Bonnie. She had almost passed the brunette when she felt Ron get pulled back.

"Ronnie can I come too?" Tara asked as she held his other arm. Ron looked from Kim to Tara and then gulped as he tried to think of a way out of this mess.

Kim pulled Ron with force towards her making Tara loose her grip of the other blond. Tara wanted to scold her for roughly handling Ron but she was immediately cut off by Kim.

"Best Friend night only Tara." Kim explained. "Hope you understand."

"Getting clinging Kim?" Bonnie asked from behind her making Kim stiffen at the accusation. "I thought you were just best friends."

"We are." Kim hastily answered. As soon as she said it, she immediately regretted it because an evil smirk quickly showed on Bonnie's lips.

"Then since its just friend's night, shouldn't you invite your other friends Ron?" Bonnie asked as she moved beside Ron.

"We're friends?" Ron asked in disbelief. This earned him an elbow to the ribs making the blond cough. Bonnie smiled evilly at him, making Ron cower and forcedly nod.

"See." Bonnie said to Kim as she put her arm over Ron's shoulders. Bonnie pulled him close a little longer than what was necessary so his scent gently assaulted her nostrils. She couldn't help but admire his choice of perfume as it was very manly but not too strong to irritate the nose.

"So there's no problem." Tara said excitedly as she moved to Ron's free side. Both Bonnie and Tara were now in Ron's side as they guided him towards Bonnie's car. Kim could only huff as the development completely irritated her.

"This was supposed to be our time together and now they have to tag along as well." Kim thought to herself as she quietly followed the three.

It was a short trip back to Ron's house thanks to Bonnie's car. Everyone excitedly exited the car while Ron guided them towards the back of the house. Both Bonnie and Tara looked at the tree house like kids looking at a toy store offering free toys.

Kim knew that Tara liked Ron that's why she was acting that way but she couldn't put her finger on why Bonnie was always getting in her way. She knew they hated each other's gut but the things she has done since yesterday didn't really match any of the old conflicts that they had.

"I'll make us some snacks." Tara offered cheerfully as she looked at Ron.

"Wow! That sounds like a good plan." Ron told her as he thought about the possible things that Tara might be able to whip up. "KP can you show Tara to the kitchen? I'll go ahead and clean up the tree house."

Kim was hesitant at first but since Tara was going with her, she agreed. They had already walked a couple of steps away from the bottom of the tree house when she noticed Bonnie wasn't following them. Kim turned to look at the brunette but the later only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Manual labour, so not going to happen Possible." Bonnie told her as she moved a hand in front of her telling Kim not to even try.

Huffing Kim guided Tara inside the house while Ron gestured Bonnie to follow him up the tree house. He opened the door to the tree house and proceeded inside while Bonnie followed. Bonnie whistled as she saw that the tree house looked exactly like a real house but only on a tree.

It had everything from a small fridge to a TV and other necessary living apparatuses. She was still busy looking around when she saw Ron finishing up picking the mess that was on the floor.

"It isn't really shabby." Bonnie thought to herself as she watched Ron simply picking up some magazines and books on the floor.

"There, all done." Ron said out loud as he let himself fall on the bean bag in front of the TV. He happily sat on the bean bag unaware that a smirk was forming on Bonnie's lips. After a couple of seconds he busied himself by fluffing the other bean bags when Bonnie suddenly sat on one beside him.

"Let me help you with that." Bonnie said as she leaned on him to reach the other bean bag beside him. Cold sweat formed on his forehead as he felt Bonnie's rich mounts press on him.

"Uhm, Bonnie." Ron said nervously as he tried to get her attention.

"Yes Ron." Bonnie answered as she gave him her most genuine smile. Ron was lost at her smile as this was the first time she smiled at him like that. He couldn't explained it but he was suddenly content to look into her eyes and do nothing else.

Bonnie took his silence as a sign that her plan was working. She knew that Ron was the type of guy who was attracted to an innocent girl rather than a loud pretentious one. So she did the thing she had never done to anyone else except Tara, which was to be herself.

Gently she crawled on him until their faces where only inches apart. She was so hooked on those innocent eyes that she couldn't help herself but want to kiss him. Slowly she closed her eyes as she moved to kiss him.

It was the most honest kiss she had ever felt. It wasn't like the ones she had before where they almost bit her lips or almost sucked tongue but it was instead a soft gentle kiss which she had only thought was true in fairy tales.

Bonnie was still on top of him when the kissed finished. She didn't wish to move as being close to him was the most comforting thing for her. It would have been possible for a couple more minutes but then she heard the other two women walking towards the tree house.

"Probably some other time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The tree house seemed too quiet as Kim and Tara approached it. Kim expected Ron to be running out of the tree house after a couple of seconds of being with Bonnie while Tara expected Bonnie shouting her lungs out at Ron for absolutely no reason. The two looked at each other as they stood at the door of the tree house and still no sound out of the two.

"Ron." Kim called out as she opened the door slowly while Tara followed behind her. The two looked around but only saw surprised Bonnie near the window. Both women looked at her questioningly as she looked at them and then back outside the window.

"Bon-Bon where's Ron?" Tara asked as she moved to the brunette's side, but as if on cue Ron groaned from the below the tree house. This alerted Kim and Tara making them rush for the window to look down at where the sound came from. Below the tree house was Ron, lying on the ground covered with leaves.

"Hey Kim, Hey Tara." Ron greeted them weakly as he tried to stand up. Kim could see that the fall did some damage as Ron couldn't properly get up. She was just about to run for the door to get down to him when she saw Bonnie and Tara dash ahead of her.

The two raced for the door but Bonnie was quicker, she absentmindedly pushed Tara aside and rushed down to Ron's side. Kim was surprised to see Bonnie pushing Tara that she forgot Ron was below the tree house.

"Are you okay Tara?" Kim asked as she helped the blond stand up. Tara rubbed her head while trying to regain her balance.

"I'm okay but I never saw Bonnie act that way." Tara commented as she followed Kim down the tree house.

Once the two were back on the ground, they saw Bonnie beside Ron. She was too preoccupied checking up on Ron that she didn't notice them stand behind her. Both Kim and Tara forgot about the incident that happened in the tree house as they saw wrong wincing in pain on the ground.

"Bonnie." Both Kim and Tara said as they put their hands on her shoulder. Tears started to fall from her cheeks as she held Ron in her arms.

The two quickly went to Ron's side and helped him stand up. While he was being assisted, Ron was wincing as the pain from his leg hurt him. Bonnie was planted on the spot beside where Ron had fallen that she wasn't able to move when Kim gestured her to follow them.

"Bonnie! Come on we need to get Ron to the hospital." Kim ordered Bonnie as she and Tara started to carry him towards Bonnie's car. Kim's words snapped Bonnie from her trance, finally making her rush towards her car.

The three women were quiet as the car sped towards the hospital. Bonnie focused on the road while both Kim and Tara sat beside Ron, nursing his wounds. It only took a couple of minutes to get to the hospital thanks to Bonnie's driving.

The hospital was very quiet as there hadn't been any activity for that day but as soon as the three women came in carrying Ron everything changed. The nurses rushed to them as they saw Ron being carried in. Kim and Tara let two male nurses carry Ron towards a bed while a doctor from the station walked towards them.

The three women didn't know it but tears were falling from their eyes as they watched the doctor look at Ron's wounds. He looked at him starting from his head down to the bleeding leg that was dressed by the two women.

Tara and Bonnie hugged each other while Kim stood behind the doctor watching him take care of Ron. Even with the pain he was enduring, Ron still smiled at them reassuringly.

"The doctor will take care of him." A female nurse told them as she gestured them away from the side of the bed. She guided them towards a small corridor beside the emergency room and told them to take a seat. The three followed without resisting as the incident seemed to have sipped all of their strength.

"I'll get you something to drink, okay?" The nurse offered them which the three nodded in unison as a reply. The nurse disappeared in a corner as she headed for the nurse station leaving the three alone.

"What happened Bonnie?" Kim asked with a shaky voice. "How did Ron end up on the ground?" She added in a much louder voice. Bonnie didn't reply but instead continued sobbing. Kim was about to stand up and give Bonnie a piece of her mind when Tara stood up to stop her.

"I know how you feel but hurting her won't do anything." Tara explained as she tried to calm Kim down with reason. "She's still in shock so there's no point in asking her right now."

The three sat back down in silence as they let the information of what has happened sink in. It took a couple of minutes or an hour, none of them really knew. They didn't bother to check what time it was, all that mattered was that Ron was okay.

The nurse came back carrying three cups of water on a tray. She smiled at them and handed them the water she had brought before giving them the good news.

"Your friend will be okay." The nurse informed them. "The doctor said he just has a few bruises and one broken leg. Other than the broken leg, there was no other major damage."

The faces of the three women lit up as they heard the good news. Even though they were quarrelling earlier, all of that was forgotten as they hugged each other in joy. They were about to proceed back into the emergency room but the nurse stopped them.

"You don't need to go back in anymore." She said as she stopped them. "Mr. Stoppable is now being brought into his room as we speak." The three nodded in understand and then afterwards asked what room he was being brought to. The nurse gave them the information before turning to leave.

Before she could leave though Kim called her, making the nurse to turn back and look at them.

"Thank you." The three said in unison.

"By the way what's your name?" Kim asked. The nurse smiled and then turned completely to face them before telling her name.

"You can call me Angel." The nurse said with a smile. "If you need anything I'll be in the nurse's station." She added before waving goodbye.

The three women quickly made their way towards the room that Ron was in. Once they were in front of the bare white door, Kim gently pushed it exposing a small quaint room that housed a single bed and a couple of furniture.

"Hey." Ron said while smiling. He tried to sit up to greet them better but the bruises he had all over his body prevented him to move freely. Kim and Tara hurriedly rushed to his side as they tried to help him lay back down. Ron wanted to stop them but his body followed without resistance.

"Don't move Ron." Kim said as she prevented him from sitting up again.

"Yeah, don't move Ronnie. You need your rest." Tara added.

Bonnie could only stand at the bottom of the bed watching the scene as guilt slowly ate her. She couldn't move from her spot even though she wanted to be beside him with all her heart. Ron saw Bonnie mentally struggling with herself, he knew that she didn't mean it and he knew that he need to calm her before she completely blame herself.

"Uhm, can you two leave us for just a couple of minutes?" Ron asked the two beside him. Kim and Tara got the hint so they slowly stood up from his side. They each touched Bonnie's shoulder before finally exiting the room and locking it behind them.

As soon as Bonnie heard the click of the door's lock, she quickly ran an hugged him. Ron winced as he felt Bonnie's hug but didn't say anything as he wanted to appease the woman's mind. The hug lasted for a full minute before they finally separated.

"I'm sorry Ron." Bonnie said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Ron just wiped her tears with his finger before gently cupping her face with one hand. He could see mixed emotions in her eyes, there was a hint of pain, a hint of guilt and an emotion he could yet tell what.

"I'm okay Bonnie." Ron reassured her. "I've gone through worse." He added as he gently caressed her cheek. Bonnie could only bow her head down as guilt still stabbed her heart.

"Bonnie." Ron called to her. She raised her head and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I want you to tell me why you kissed me." Ron told her as he recalled the events before the hospital. "And I'm not just talking about this morning but I'm referring to yesterday as well."

Bonnie stiffened as she heard what he said. She was ready to do anything to make up to him but she wasn't ready to admit it out loud that she had fallen for the goofy blond. Bonnie knew she liked him but something in her was preventing her from admitting it.

She felt a warm hand cover hers, making her snap out of her pondering.

"I'm sorry Ron." Bonnie started. "I don't know myself." She lied as she pulled her hand back away from his. Ron didn't push the subject any further but instead tried to change the subject.

"We'll at least if I look at this positively, I don't need to go to school." Ron said in a cheerful way making Bonnie finally laugh.

After a couple of minutes Kim and Tara came back with food from the cafeteria. They placed it on the side of the bed and offered Ron some as they knew he hasn't eaten yet. The goofy blond declined the offer but instead told them to get Bonnie to eat.

The two looked at each other questioningly as they tried to think of the reason for the change in the atmosphere. Both Ron and Bonnie simply laughed as they watched the clueless faces of the two women with them.

Once visiting hours were over, the three women bid their goodbyes and promised to come back tomorrow. Ron smiled at them and joked that he would miss school making the three women laugh at his false statement. The three left the hospital with Bonnie's car and proceeded to Kim's house to drop her off.

The next morning while everyone hurried to go to school, Bonnie waited patiently for Tara to come out of their house. She had been waiting for the blond to come out for over fifteen minutes now but Tara was still yet to appear.

Finally after exhausting her patience, Bonnie stormed her way towards the house's front door. She knocked at the door with irritation as she called out Tara's name. She heard footsteps come closer to the door and then afterwards someone slowly opened the door.

"My, how can I help you today Bonnie?" Mrs. King asked as with a smile. Bonnie was surprised that Mrs. King was the one to answer the door as she was used to Tara opening it even though she was doing something.

"Uhm, Is Tara still not up?" Bonnie asked shyly as her behaviour earlier embarrassed her.

"Oh!" Mrs. King exclaimed as she remembered something. "Didn't Tara tell you that she wasn't going to school today as she was visiting a friend?"

Surprised registered on her face as the thought of Tara sneaking behind her finally hit her. This was the first time that Tara did this and it was definitely a disadvantage for her as Tara would probably be with Ron now.

"Thank you Mrs. King." Bonnie said as she bid the older woman goodbye.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Tara slowly walked to Ron's bedside as she didn't want to wake the blond up. She looked at his peaceful face as he slept like a baby with no care in the world. Tara couldn't resist the urge from sitting beside him and caressing his face.

She gently stroked his face as she traced his jaw line.

"He has such a kind face." Tara thought to herself as she slowly leaned forward to look at him better.

"Tara." Ron muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still a bit fuzzy but he was sure that they were really close. He didn't actually need to open his eyes because with the closeness of their body, he could literally feel her breath on him.

"Oh! Sorry." Tara exclaimed as she blushed furiously.

Ron simply smiled before greeting her good morning. He positioned himself in a half-sitting position on the bed while Tara moved back to his side. She showed him the basket of food that she had prepared for him and told him that she was going to feed him.

Ron was about to say something about being able to eat by himself, but Tara shut him up by assaulting his lips with a kiss. The kiss was unlike how Bonnie kissed him, hers was more caring and he could feel her being hesitant while still showing him the hunger and passion in it.

The kiss slowly started to escalate into touching. While Tara kissed him, her hands started to caress his chest. Ron couldn't help himself as she had been his crush since they entered High School. They kissed and they touched each other until finally Ron pulled her to hop on top of the bed.

"Ron."Tara muttered as she started to untie the knot on his hospital gown. This made Ron release a soft moan as he felt her hand go underneath his clothes. Her hands started to caress his chest when suddenly a soft cough was heard from the door. This made the two jumped up in surprise from the bed as their heads snapped to look at the direction of the sound.

"This is a hospital." Kim said flatly as she entered the room. This made Tara quickly jump off the bed and fix herself. Ron was still clueless about how Kim felt about him so he could only smile sheepishly at her for being caught.

"I need to go to the comfort room." Tara said before quickly running out of the room. Kim didn't bother to follow Tara with her gaze for she was completely focused on Ron. She walked to his while Ron could only gulp.

"She must be mad because this is an inappropriate place." Ron thought to himself as Kim put down a small basket of fruits she was carrying.

Kim didn't say anything but instead she smoothen his wrinkled clothes. Ron felt the added force in each tug she did as she fixed his clothes. This was very unlike her, he looked at her as she continued what she did but still didn't understand why she acted that way.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for the support guys.. I'm very happy that you liked the story.. ^^ I know some of you expected a fight to happen in the tree house but I thought it was too early for that.. So I decided to put in a twist first until I could properly build it up..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Silence hung in the air as Ron watched Kim cutting an apple into little bits. It had been a couple of minutes now but Kim hadn't said anything about him and Tara but instead just contented herself with peeling and cutting an apple from the basket she had brought.

Ron was really weirded out now by the things that had happened and he felt that he deserved an explanation. Slowly he moved closer to Kim to try to get her attention but before he could speak, Kim had already put a small piece of apple in his mouth.

"Now eat it all up." Kim told him as she slowly moved his jaw with her hand. Ron could chew in response as he looked her in the eyes. There was something really different with how she looked at him now from the way she looked at him before.

"Here's another one Ron." Kim said as she shoved a bigger piece in his mouth. It was definitely bigger than the first one because only half of the second piece could fit in his mouth. He was about to bite into it but before he could sink his teeth into the piece Kim had already moved to bite the other half.

When she bit into the apple, their lips accidentally touched. This contact made Ron jump back in surprise while Kim simply blushed. Ron was at a loss for words as he saw Kim blushing furiously. Unconsciously his hand moved to touch his lips while the sensation still lingered on it.

"I'm sorry" Kim lied as she bit her lower lip. The two sat there in awkward silence while neither one could move. Ron was surprised at what had just happened but Kim's reason was because she was afraid of what his reaction would be. After a couple of seconds Ron couldn't take the silence anymore so he finally spoke.

"KP" Ron muttered as he watched Kim come closer to him.

"Ssshhh..." Kim shushed him as gently put a finger on his lips.

"What do you think you're doing Possible?" A voice asked behind her. This made Kim snap her head towards the direction of the sound only to find an angry Bonnie there.

Bonnie quickly made her way to Ron's side and after roughly pushing Kim aside. Kim yelped as her back hit the side drawer but Bonnie didn't even bother turn around to check up on her. Anger started to consume Kim once again as Bonnie stood between her and Ron.

"Why you bitch!" Kim shouted as she grabbed Bonnie's hair. Caught by surprise, Bonnie wasn't able to prepare herself from the tug that Kim did to her hair making her crash on the floor. Ron immediately grabbed Kim's other hand as he tried to pull her away from Bonnie. However Kim still didn't let go.

Bonnie struggled to get up even though a good amount of her hair was being tugged by Kim's hands. As soon as she was able to stand, she quickly aimed for Kim's hair so that she could retaliate for what Kim had done to her. The two women pulled each other's hair with one hand while the other tried to scratch the other woman's face. It was the worst cat fight Ron had seen. He tried to push the two apart but with the bad leg that he had it was totally impossible.

"Kim! Bonnie!" Ron shouted as he tried to call both their attention. It would have worked in normal circumstances but the two women in front of him were too absorbed with the fight that they were in.

Kim kicked Bonnie's feet causing her to fall flat on her back but since she was still holding Kim's hair the redhead came crashing on top of her. The loud thud echoed around the room and Ron could only wince as he saw the sight of the two on the floor.

"Get off me Possible of I'll scratch that face of yours!" Bonnie ordered Kim.

The two quickly stood up from the floor and then afterwards took a defensive stance. Bonnie looked at Kim and then to Ron while Kim never removed her eyes from the brunette. Bonnie knew she was at a disadvantage in a physical fight with Kim so she decided to fight her in a different means.

"I thought you were the best friend Possible." Bonnie started. "Why the indirect kiss just now?"

Kim blushed as she looked at Ron. She wasn't able to answer so Bonnie continued with what she was saying.

"So you don't mind if I take him, do you?" Bonnie asked her. Kim was taken aback by her straightforwardness in revealing that she liked Ron. That is why she didn't have a comeback at what Bonnie had said. Kim and Ron had the same look in their eyes as the realization of what Bonnie had said sink into them.

"I take your silence as a yes then." Bonnie said before she moved forward and kissed Ron in front of Kim. It was a deep kiss coming from Bonnie which Ron couldn't help but answer. Kim saw how Ron was responding to Bonnie's kiss and this made her only angrier at the brunette.

"Get away from my Ron!" Kim shouted. Before she could do anything though another voice came from the door of the room.

"Bonnie?" Tara asked in a surprise tone as she saw Bonnie kissing Ron. She also saw Kim standing beside Bonnie positioned as if she was about to grab the brunette.

Bonnie jumped away from Ron and quickly turned to face her best friend. A lot of things ran through her head as she tried to think of something to tell her. She was really going to tell Tara about her feelings for Ron but this wasn't how she wanted it to happen.

Tara slowly walked closer to the three while no one dared to speak. She looked at Bonnie to Kim and then to Ron.

"What's going on here Bonnie?" Tara asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Bonnie uncomfortable fidgeted in her spot before finally answering Tara.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Bonnie said as she walked towards Ron's side and then wrapped her arm around his. "I like Ron as well." She confessed making Kim, Tara and Ron gasp in surprise.

"How could you! You know I've liked him since I first laid eyes on him!" Tara shouted at Bonnie as she came closer to the foot of the bed.

"Stop claiming Ron as your own. We've known each other since pre-K so that technically mean that he's mine." Kim told the other two women in a matter-of-fact tone. Tara and Bonnie both looked at her incredulously. She was about to say more but Ron moved his hand to stop the three women.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ron said out loud as he tried to get their attention. The three women stopped at what they were doing and turned in unison to look at him. "Are you saying that you both like me?" Ron asked as he turned to look at Kim and then to Bonnie.

"Yes." Both women said in unison.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. He must the luckiest man in the world now because he had three beautiful women fall for him. Each one was beautiful in their own right and there was no real fault he could find in them.

Kim looked at Bonnie who looked at Tara. Each woman looked at the two women in front of her, those two women who were her rival with her love for the blond in the bed. None of them said a word but instead continued to look at one another while Ron kept his silence.

"I know I should be shouting Booyah by now but I know this situation is very difficult for everyone." Ron said as he tried to choose his words carefully. He looked at one woman to the other before he finally spoke. "I think we should all cool down and talk about this properly so that we could avoid hurting one another."

The three women had an unspoken truth and one-by-one they sat on the bed. Ron explained that they all should take a couple of days away from each other so that they could all cool down. Once they had enough space from one another they were all going to meet and they were all going to talk about it n a civil manner. The three women agreed in his proposition but none of them moved from their spot.

It took a couple more hours before Ron was able to convince them that he was okay and that they could all leave him at the hospital. Kim and Tara tried to complain but Ron was able to resist the urge to accept and instead was able to shoot down their offer.

The three women went their separate ways but as soon as they were clear of each other, they immediately went to work with each of their schemes. They all promised Ron that they were going to cool off for a few days but they didn't promised him that they were going to stop planning about the near future.

After a couple of days Ron was cleared by the doctor that he could already come out of the hospital and that he would simply keep the cast and use a crutch. Ron happily nodded in understanding as he quickly with his crutch made his way towards the exit. He didn't tell anyone that he was already going to be discharged so he was surprised to see Bonnie leaning on her car in front of the exit.

"Hey Bon-Bon!" Ron greeted as he looked around before coming nearer. Bonnie smiled before greeting him with a hug. Ron was clueless on how Bonnie knew that he was already coming out but if Bonnie was here then that meant Kim already knew as well.

"Don't worry Ronnie. I'll take good care of you." Bonnie said as she opened the door for Ron. Ron carefully went into the car and made himself comfortable as Bonnie moved towards the driver's seat. The two sat quietly as Bonnie slowly drove towards the Stoppable's residence.

"Thanks for fetching me from the hospital Bonnie." Ron told her while she drove. "I never told anyone I was going to get discharged so how did you know?" Bonnie smiled at his question before answering.

"The doctor that was in charge of you was a friend of a friend of Mom's. So all I had to do was pull a couple of strings and tell a couple of lies and puff." Bonnie explained as she animated the puff with her free hand. "I got to know when you would be discharged plus I don't have to fear of anyone knowing that you'll be out."

Ron could only nod as he understood her very carefully thought of plan. It was very underhanded but he had to admit it was brilliant. Bonnie could see that Ron admires how she planned everything so a playful smile started to show on her face.

Ron's pondering was broken when the car finally stopped. He was confused as he thought they were going to his house but instead Bonnie brought him to an over looking spot. The brunette stepped out of the car and quickly went towards the other side of the car to open Ron's door.

Bonnie helped Ron get out of the car and then guided him towards the hood. She helped him lean on the hood while she went back to get a folding chair from the compartment. Ron watched as Bonnie worked to setup the two chairs and the picnic blanket that she had prepared.

He was in awe as he watched her pull out different kinds of food from the basket and gently placed them on top of the blanket. Ron's mouth watered as he saw how tasty it all looked and thought how delicious it would taste in his mouth.

"Don't worry. Their all yours." Bonnie reassured Ron as she helped him sit on one of the folding chairs.

As soon as he was seated, Bonnie moved to his side and sat on the blanket so that she was the level of his chest. She leaned on his arm as she gently caressed his hand before speaking.

"I'm sorry about how I acted in the hospital the other day." Bonnie started. "I know you've seen me many times fighting with Kim but I want to tell you that that is not really the real me." Ron brushed her hair with his hand as he moved them away from her face.

"I know Bonnie." Ron answered. "That's why I never took your words to heart." Bonnie felt like a heavy burden was lifted from her as she heard his revelation. Ron simply smiled at her as he continued to caress her cheek.

Suddenly Bonnie sat straight up and looked at him intently.

"Do you love Tara or Kim more than me?" She asked a hint in her voice that she was seeking reassurance. Ron felt like a hand gripped his heart. Sadly he looked away before telling Bonnie how he felt.

"I don't know Bonnie. I really don't know."

Bonnie could understand that Ron was going through some tough decision and she knew that it wasn't fair for her to push him now. Instead of pursuing the subject, she contented herself by laying her head on his lap while Ron continued to stroke her hair.

"I love you Ron Stoppable and I would gladly face anyone to prove just how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

I know that it was a short catfight but don't worry.. Things will just start to heat up from this point as now it's a free for all since all three women know that they are all gunning for the goofy blond.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. If not then leave a review saying why you didn't.. Thanks again for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Bonnie dropped Ron off in front of his house. She wanted to help him up until he reached the front door but the sight of the blond looking at her sternly prevented her from stepping out of the car. She looked at Ron and simply kissed his cheek before he finally got out.

"See you Ron." Bonnie said as she bid goodbye.

Ron smiled back and waved at the brunette as the car sped away. He had a great time with her and the change in her attitude was definitely a breath of fresh air.

He was slowly making his way through the yard when his eyes caught sight of Tara standing at the door. The blond smiled at him before running to meet him halfway. She grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulders to help him enter the house.

Once they were inside, Ron was greeted by his parents before they happily guided him back into the living room. They were telling him how ecstatic they were that Ron's girlfriend finally visited them. This made Ron snap his towards Tara's direction which only earned him a blush from the blond.

"It's not what you think." Ron tried to explain himself but his parents had already gone to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

He looked at Tara for an explanation but the blond shyly stood a good distance from him, content with just looking at her feet. He tried to stand since she wouldn't look at him, but with Ron being Ron, he somehow still managed to fall down. Luckily for him, Tara was able to move quickly and catch him before he fell on the ground face first.

"You should be careful, Ronnie," Tara responded as she helped him stand back up.

She was hugging his midsection as she guided him back while Ron had an arm around her as well for support. Gently she brought him back to his chair and that was how his parents caught them. Smiling mischievously as if they caught something they shouldn't have. They were about to explain themselves when two elders quickly disappeared once more into the kitchen.

"We definitely need to set things straight." Ron told her while he continued to check if he can call his parents back. Tara placed her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. This made Ron look back at her only to see her blushing furiously.

"D-don't you want me as your girlfriend?" Tara asked nervously as she looked him in the eyes.

Ron was at a loss for words as his dream was happening right in front of him, that Tara was asking if he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

Tara saw that what was happening was too much for Ron. He was simply sitting there staring at her with his mouth agape. She gently closed before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Ron Stoppable." Tara confessed. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Pinch me." Ron muttered as he couldn't get his eyes off her. This made Tara giggled at his reaction.

He was so cute when he was like this. It was actually one of the reasons she fell for the blond. Playfully she pinched both his cheeks before kissing his lips once more. It lasted longer than the first one and this time Tara explored her limits by inserting her tongue in his mouth.

"Yup, I think you're well awake Ronnie." Tara said as she moved back to catch her breath.

"Wow." Ron said as the kiss completely blew him away but as soon as he got his senses back, he placed his hand in front of him to stop any future advancement.

"I don't think… this is fair." He told her afterwards. He had liked Tara for a long time but with all the things that had been happening, it wasn't right to just simply jump at things because it might hurt the other two women.

"We've already talked about this." Ron started as he gestured Tara to sit beside him.

"I know, but don't you like me Ronnie?" Tara asked as she leaned on him. Beads of cold sweat formed on his head as he mentally struggled with himself.

Ron gently pushed her away and once she was sitting up properly, he held both of her hands as he looked into her eyes. He sighed before telling her what was on his mind.

"Tara, things had been going too fast since the whole 'Camp Wannaweep' incident." Ron started. "I think that you guys are crushing because of it."

He gently squeezed her hands while checking if she was following what he was saying. Once Tara looked back at him, he continued on with what he was saying.

"What I asked you ladies back at the hospital wasn't just for me but for you three as well." Ron explained. "I thought that it would be best for us to cool down and clear our heads first then we talk."

Tara didn't say a word in reply to what he had said but instead she stood up and fixed herself. It was an awkward minute before she leaned in to kiss his cheek and then said her goodbye. Ron could only follow her with his eyes as she disappeared in the corridor that led to the front door.

"I'm sorry Tara." Ron whispered once she was gone.

His parent's questioned him when they got back and found that Tara had already left. They berated him with questions and accused him that he might have hurt the girl.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Ron said as he raised his hands in the air. "And our relationship is not like what you think."

He tried his best to try to explain to them the truth but it was like talking to a brick wall with his parents, nothing was going through them. After he had answered all their questions and they finally felt tired of asking, Ron slowly walked up to his room to sleep.

It was a long peaceful night and Ron finally rested in the comfort of his own home. After a couple of minutes, he finally floated off into the land of dreams. A world in which he had always found comfort in because in here he didn't have to worry about anything else and everything around him agreed him.

Ron slept long and well, until a familiar voice gently woke him up from his sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head." An angelic voice called out to him.

Ron didn't want to get up yet but the voice somehow drew him from his deep slumber. He tried to resist at first but he felt completely helpless against it.

"Helpless?" Ron thought to himself as he felt himself unable to move. Slowly he opened his eyes only to be surprised by a smiling redhead that was straddling him. He saw that the reason why he wasn't able to move and why it was hard to breathe, it was all because of Kim straddling him.

"Hey KP." Ron said groggily.

"Hey yourself, cutie." Kim replied before kissing him. This was a surprise as he never expected to be this forward. Sure he had been surprised by her revelation in the hospital but for her to be this open and forward was something all new to him.

"Can you get up?" Ron asked her as he tried to squirm his way out from below her.

Kim just laughed at his attempt but then afterwards got off him. She saw Ron was about to stand up so she immediately placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Don't get up." She said as she kept him in place. "Today all you need to do is rest. I'll take care of the rest." She added as she took a tray of food from the side table and then gently placed it on his lap. Ron looked curiously at the food in front of him as the cooking was not familiar to him.

Kim saw how Ron looked at the food so she answered him that she was the one who cooked the food. She explained how she went to the market to buy all the ingredients and then how early she went to the Stoppable residence so that she could immediately start cooking.

"Wow, I can't believe you cooked all this." Ron said as he looked from one item to another.

"Say ah." Kim said as she fed him with the food that she had prepared.

Ron could only chew happily as he tasted the delicious food that she had prepared. It was very tasteful and for something that she had just done it was definitely something to look up for in the future.

"This is wonderful Kim." Ron told her as he continued to chew his food. He was completely taken by the way she was treating him that he almost forgot that they promised they were going to take a couple of days to think things through.

"Kimmie." Ron said as he stopped her attempt to feed him some more of her cooking.

"Hmm?" Kim hummed as she looked at him intently.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a cheery almost afraid of an answer tone, pertaining to the way she was treating him.

"I like you Ron." Kim admitted without reserve. "No, I think the better words are, I love you."

Ron was taken aback by what she had said. He knew that she said in the hospital that he was her Ron but for her to say I love you was definitely something new, all together.

"I thought before that I only wanted you as my best friend but after all the things that had happened and the attention coming from Tara and Bonnie. I realized that I love you and I was only a coward because I was afraid of losing your friendship."

Ron could only nod as he listened intently at what she was saying. He wanted to interject but the things that Kim was revealing stopped the words from coming out of his mouth. After she had explained what she was keeping inside, Ron could only hold her hand and gently squeeze on it to show her he understands.

"I know that the things that have been happening are overwhelming." Kim told him. "But don't worry. I'll wait patiently here by your side." She added before picking up the tray from his lap and walking out of the room.

Ron could only sit in silence as the things she told him sunk in. He was now probably facing the biggest decision in his life. Normally he could talk to Kim about this, but she was a part of the decision now. All he could do was sit there alone in his room as the thoughts about the three women occupied his mind.

Outside his room, Kim walked towards the kitchen while talking with the young genius on her Kimmunicator. She gave clear instructions about what she wanted and how she wanted them done.

"I want full surveillance of this house Wade." Kim ordered him. "Plus I want you to always tell me if Bonnie or Tara comes within range of my Ron without me knowing." Wade nodded in understanding before asking her about the setup.

"You want this done like yesterday don't you?" Wade asked as he continued to type on his keyboard.

"Yup. Please and thank you."

**Author's Note:**

Ah-ha! Tara gets the lead because Ron's parents mistake her as his girlfriend.. Kim never had that advantage because she always came over.. She finally admits her feeling though.. So the question now is... How does things stand with the scoring?. OT- thanks to **Joe Stoppinghem **for BETA reading this chapter.. Your help is greatly appreaciated Joe.. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

Ron slept like a log as soon as Kim left the house. It had definitely been the most exhausting week he had ever had as the emotional roller coaster completely drained him. He floated off into the land of dreams, the place where he could ease his mind.

No worries, No problems and definitely no one to bother him. He was busily eating his dream Nacos and other desserts when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head only to be greeted by a warm smile coming from one beautiful redhead.

"You should chew your food slower Ron." Kim smiled as she wiped the mess on his lips. "And you should eat cleanly as well."

Ron gulped as the dream Kim lowered herself and kissed him. It felt just like the real thing only this time everything around them really stopped. It was a very gentle kiss that slowly developed into a deeper one as Kim's tongue slowly penetrated his mouth.

Her tongue played inside his mouth and quickly familiarized itself. Ron could only moan as Kim completely dominated him. She was gently pushing him down on the ground when someone called out to them.

"You're not having him all to yourself." Bonnie said as she came closer to the two. Kim moved to his side and let Bonnie have a piece of the action. She mimicked exactly what Kim did and more. Ron was totally lost now as Bonnie kissed his lips torridly while Kim did his neck. He thought that it couldn't get any wilder when another pair of hands slowly snaked around his arm.

"You guys aren't sharing." Tara complained as she hugged his arm opposite of Kim. The two simply smiled at her to acknowledge her presence and then immediately got back to what they were doing. He was in a total bliss as Tara joined the two, kissing and sucking his neck while her hand rubbed his chest.

After a couple of seconds, Ron knew that he was about to reach his climax because of the teasing the three women were doing to him when all of a sudden he heard a ringing sound vibrating through the air. He looked around to see where it was coming from when he noticed that the three women were no longer by his side and all of the things around him were starting to disappear.

"Wake up Ronnie." Tara told him as she gently shook him awake. Ron groggily tried to sit up as his squinting eyes tried to adjust to the light of the room. As soon as he was fully awake, he was surprised to see Tara sitting on the side of his bed looking at him.

"Tara?!" Ron exclaimed. The blond beauty only smiled at him as she stood up to walk to the door. Once she was standing at the door, she turned around and looked at him.

"Mom said you need to get cleaned up. I've cooked breakfast, so we can eat as soon as you're ready." Tara said before heading downstairs.

Ron was left with his mouth agape while the sound of the footsteps disappeared. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Tara was the one to wake him up and the way she called his mom "mom" was something all together suspicious. He was still thinking about it when he heard her call from downstairs.

"Hurry up Ronnie! Breakfast will get cold."

Remembering that she had cooked breakfast, Ron decided to quickly get cleaned up and dressed before finally heading down to the kitchen. He hurriedly dragged himself to his seat as best as he could as the crutch was greatly affecting his movements.

"Good Morning Ronald." His parents greeted him in unison as they helped in arranging the breakfast table. He looked at how they looked happy while Tara placed what she had cooked into their plate.

"Lucky you son, Tara is such a beautiful girlfriend." His dad said before taking a bit of the food Tara had cooked.

"Yes, and she cooks very delicious food as well." His mother complemented.

He wanted to clarify with them that Tara wasn't his girlfriend yet but the way Tara's eyes looked at him, he couldn't do anything but sit straight in his chair and keep quiet. Tara smiled when she saw him keep quiet so she continued on distributing the food.

His parents were happily conversing with Tara when Kim suddenly came out from the direction of the front door. The redhead was smiling when she entered the kitchen but it immediately disappeared when she saw Tara sitting beside his parents.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." Kim greeted them as she showed them the basket of food she had brought. "I cooked up breakfast and thought to give you some but I think you already have you plate full." Kim told them as she looked at Tara who just smirked at her.

"No worries Kim." Ron's dad said. "Plenty of room down below." He joked as he patted his tummy. Mrs. Stoppable laughed at his antic and then gestured Kim to join them. Kim happily obliged and then took the free seat on the other side of Ron.

The group happily ate their breakfast while lively conversing about topics of different nature. Once they were finished, Mrs. Stoppable shooed them out of the kitchen and told them to hurry to school. The three listened to her and hurriedly made their way to the front door. As soon as they had stepped out of the door, a car parked at the front of the house honked at them.

Bonnie looked at them, surprised and annoyed written all over her face. As the three walked towards the car, Bonnie opened the door beside the driver's seat and told Ron to get in. The three looked at each other and then quietly entered the car.

"Had a fun breakfast?" Bonnie asked as she stared daggers to both Kim and Tara. The two quietly sat in their place while crossing their arms over their chest. "Silent treatment eh? Thought as much." Bonnie said in an irritated voice.

Ron could only sit in silence as he saw the way the three looked at each other. He saw how the two behind him and Bonnie simply stared into the distance while Bonnie continued to fume. Trying to think of a way to at least calm everyone, Ron told them what was on his mind.

"It was just breakfast Bonnie." Ron told Bonnie. The brunette was filled with disbelief at what she had heard. Apparently the blond didn't understand the situation they were in.

"Just breakfast?!" Bonnie exclaimed as she suddenly floored the break causing the three to be forced forward by the momentum. As soon as they had recovered, Bonnie continued with what she wanted to say.

"It wasn't just breakfast to me Ron. How early was Tara there?" Bonnie asked as she turned to look at the blond. "I bet she was all little Ms. Perfect in front of mom and dad." Ron flinched at the mention of "mom and dad" and this didn't escape Bonnie's eyes.

"See. And how early was Kim at your house? I bet she stayed till the late hours of the night and then came early the next morning as well." Bonnie added as she saw how Ron quickly looked away after hearing what she said.

Bonnie knew that what she said hit its mark as the three suddenly found something to busy themselves with. It was irritating to her that the two other women had an advantage over her because they live so close to the blond.

"Okay, if you're not ready to make a decision yet Ron." Bonnie cut what she was saying as she touched his face. "Why don't we set some ground rules so that it's fair for all?" She added as she looked back and forth between the two women behind and then back to Ron.

The four agreed that they were going to set some ground rules so Bonnie looked for a spot where they could talk. Knowing that Ron favoured Bueno Nacho, she quickly headed for the establishment and then quickly parked once they arrived.

They exited the car and made their way towards Bueno Nacho slowly so that Ron could keep up the pace. Since the two had their time with Ron during breakfast, Bonnie assisted him to their table and she was the one who sat beside him.

"Okay." Bonnie told them after they were all comfortable. "One thing I could think of is that the house is off limits to everyone except if the other two agrees." The two nodded in agreement.

"Another is that we need to clarify with Ron's parents that we are interested in him." Kim said as she looked at Tara. "You better clarify with them that you're not his girlfriend so we three have fair chances." The blond hesitated for a second but then agreed afterwards.

"Also no one is to have secret meetings with Ron or worse no kidnapping of Ronnie." Tara said as she looked at Bonnie accusingly making her blush in reply while Kim nodded in agreement.

The three continued on with their "talk" while Ron just sat at the table with them but didn't/wasn't really able to provide his opinion. He just sat there silently while watching them threw back and forth their "Do's" and "Don't". He could only sigh as this conversation didn't really involve him even though he was the reason for the talk.

Once the three had finished hey shook hands and then faced Ron smiling. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing, just a couple of minutes ago in the car they were ready to rip each other's head off and now they were sitting in one table acting all civilized.

"We love you Ron." The three said in unison as they reached for his hand.

Ron gulped as he saw the way they were looking at him. Luckily he was saved by the waitress who came to their table.

"What will you guys have?" She asked as she handed them the menu. Both Tara and Bonnie looked at Kim and told her to order for them and Ron. Kim happily obliged and then proceeded to order their food.

Once Kim had ordered, the group went back to chatting, this time with Ron pitching in the conversation. He knew that things were at least civil now but he couldn't fathom what was going to happen in the future.

Ron was lost in his pondering when he felt something rub his leg. He was surprised at the contact but didn't react as he didn't know how his reaction would affect the women with him. He tried to brush off the thought but that something brushed his leg once more only this time a little higher.

He tried to find out where it was coming from and when he was able to trace where the foot brushing his leg came from, he saw a smirking blond. Tara was teasing him while they were with Kim and Bonnie. He couldn't stop here because if the two find out, it could cause them to fight once more.

The waitress came back after a couple of minutes with their food in hand. She gently placed their food on the table making Tara stop what she was doing. Ron thought that he was in the clear but he never expected what happened next.

While he and the other two women were distracted with what the waitress was doing. A hand slowly moved over his lap. Ron almost squealed at the contact but was able to restrain himself in the last minute. While the two women in front of him arranged the plates of food, Bonnie continued moving her hand, massaging his leg and slowly moving it towards his manhood.

Bonnie could feel him tense up. She knew that the three of them had an agreement but seducing him in this early stage would definitely help her in the long run. Seduction was her forte and no one else could match her. Tara might be second to her but she still wouldn't be much of a tease as her.

A smirk formed on her face as she continued to massage Ron's front while the blond could only sit still in his chair. Ron knew that he was in deep shit. However this thing ends, it was definitely going to shave a couple of years of his life first.

**Author's Note:**

Civil? I don't think so.. More of sneaky than out right competition.. I think Tara and Bonnie could succeed in this battle (with all the sneaky things they've done).. But how would Kim make her move?.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

It was an ordinary day at Middleton High School as people started to arrive. Everything was a buzz as the news about Ron Stoppable having the attention of the "Trinity," of the cheer squad spread like wildfire throughout the school.

People talked about it during lunch, whispered about it during classes and even text/chatted about it as well at home. Everyone now knew the name Ron Stoppable. The male population wanted to be him and the female population wanted to date him.

This was the buzz when Ron and the three cheerleaders arrived at school. He had been out of the loop because of his accident; so he was surprised that everyone already knew something about what was happening.

Unknown to him, the news spreading was actually done by the three women walking beside him, each spreading the rumour in their own circle of friends trying to get the upper hand against the competition.

"Well, this is kind of awkward." Ron said as he gave a nervous laugh while the four of them entered the school.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tara said as she faked a clueless/worried expression.

"It's none of their business." Bonnie said confidently as she moved closer to Ron. People who were near saw what she did and a soon as two passed them, started whispering about her and Ron. Bonnie patted herself mentally as she knew that her action is going to help support her version of the rumour.

Kim could only watch this time as her plan was taking shape to get back at the other two cheerleaders. She knew they had the upper hand when it came to underhanded situations but she was definitely going to get one up on them.

"Come on, Ron." Kim said to Ron before pulling him towards her. The other two were surprised by her sudden action that they couldn't stop her from pulling him away.

"What gives, Possible?" Bonnie asked as she raised an eyebrow at her. Tara didn't say anything but crossed her arms on her chest in response to what Kim did.

"Well, we need to get to class." Kim said flatly.

"Duh, we know that." Bonnie replied. "That's why we're walking with you."

Kim gave them both a questioning look as she waited for them to explain. Bonnie looked at Tara and then smiled before facing Kim once more.

"We're all in the same class now." Bonnie said as she pulled Ron back to her side.

"We requested a change of classes. So now we all have the same classes together." Tara explained with a smile.

Kim couldn't say anything as she was too stunned at what the two had revealed to her. She knew that they could do underhanded things but she never knew that it would be like this and so soon.

"You snooze you lose, K." Bonnie told Kim as she read what was running through the redheads mind.

"Come on, we need to get to class." Tara told them as she wrapped her arm around Ron's before pulling him towards their classroom.

Just like how it was inside Bueno Nacho, Ron once again couldn't say anything as the three women seemed to battle for control of the situation. The hall seemed to have cleared aside as the four of them headed for their class room.

No one dared stood in their way as everyone felt the tension between the three women. The "ladies," all smiled and greeted their friends and acquaintances but while they were doing that, they were already plotting their next action.

Once inside the classroom, Kim and Ron sat in their usual seats, making them sit side-by-side. The other two women battled for the seat on Ron's other side but eventually Bonnie won that spot leaving Tara with the seat in front of Ron.

Bonnie had a huge grin on her face when she sat on the seat beside Ron but that smile didn't last long. She was surprised to see that Tara was able to capitalize with the position that was left for her.

"Ronnie." Tara said as she turned to look at Ron behind her. The blond beauty made sure that the back rest of her chair would support her rich bosom. It helped make her rich mounts more round and fuller causing the goofy blond to cough before he could answer her.

"Um, yeah, Tara?" Ron said nervously as he tried to avoid having his eyes focus on her chest.

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you is all." Tara said before smiling at him.

Bonnie was fuming when she saw what Tara was doing. She never thought that the blond would be good in improvising; she underestimated her.

"Two can play that game." Bonnie thought to herself before facing Ron and leaning down a little bit so that when the blond faced her, he would have a good view of her "asset".

"Ron." Bonnie seductively called the goofy blond, making him turn to look at her. Just like how she planned it, Ron's nose bled at the sight of what she was showing him.

"Stop that!" Kim told them off in an irritated voice. "Don't you two have any shame?"

Bonnie looked at Tara and then shrugged before turning to look at the redhead. She stared at Kim for a couple of seconds, letting the silence hung in the air before doing a once over of her.

"Not our problem you don't have puppies like these." Bonnie said as she showed Kim her front.

Ron wished he could shrink down and disappear from his spot as he knew world war III was approaching. There was definitely no way of stopping Kim if she goes on a rampage and adding two equally physically fit cheerleaders as her opponent wasn't helping at all.

"I don't need those to get my man." Kim said confidently as she pulled Ron towards her. "I've got more to offer."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before everything broke out. Kim pulled Ron towards her while Bonnie and Tara pulled on each of his arm. They started to growl and shout at one another, claiming the blond to be theirs when an audible cough was heard beside them.

Stopping and then slowly turning their heads, the three women saw Mr. Barkin looking at them disapprovingly. He cleared his throat once more as he looked at the unconscious blond they were holding.

"I hope Stoppable is still alive and breathing." Mr. Barkin said as he looked at the unconscious blond being laid down on the arm rest of his chair. The three women gave a nervous smile in reply as they try to think of different excuses to get them out of trouble.

"Huh... What... Where am I?" Ron said groggily as he slowly raised his head while he rubbed his forehead.

"Detention, all four," Mr. Barkin said as he looked from one person to the next. The three women gasped when they heard their punishment while Ron could only nod obediently as he was still completely out of it.

Silence hung in the air as none of the three women said anything in reply to their punishment and Ron couldn't really contribute anything to the conversation. Mr. Barkin had just turned to leave them when the sound of Kim's Kimmunicator sounded off its familiar beep.

"Go, Wade." Kim said to the genius on the screen before listening to the information about their next mission. After a couple of seconds, she pulled Ron up from his seat and then hurried to talk to Mr. Barkin. The teacher gave them his okay and that signalled that they were in the clear.

Bonnie and Tara looked at the two leave the room; they couldn't go with Ron on his mission and there was no way Kim was leaving him here. Bonnie mumbled some insults because of her misfortune while Tara glared at the spot Kim had just been before she and Ron left.

Kim and Ron dashed for the exit and then quickly hopped onto the truck that was waiting for them outside. They rode at the back because the front seat beside the driver was already occupied. Kim was still fixing her clothes when Ron asked her about the details of their mission.

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed when she heard him ask about the details. She thought for a couple of minutes about what lie she could tell him but after a couple of seconds of looking into his eyes, she was forced to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry." Kim started. "I lied about the mission we're supposed to go to."

"What!" Ron exclaimed, disbelief evident in his voice.

He never thought he would see the day that Kim would lie to him like this. Ron was about to scold her for shouting wolf but when he saw how she looked, his heart melted and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Why?" Ron asked as he knew it wasn't easy for the redhead to do something like this. He also knew that she was mentally beating herself up.

"I'm afraid." Kim told him. "This is the first time that someone else has shown interest in you and that makes me worry that you might like them more than me." Kim confessed.

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me." She added.

Ron understood what she was trying to say. It was true, before it was only Kim and him and now it was totally different. This was the first time that he saw Kim this way and it totally hurt to see her like this.

"Hush." Ron said as he tried to calm her down. He gently placed a kiss on her head as he hugged her tighter. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

The words echoed in Kim's ears as she raised her head to face him. Watery eyes met Ron's as he looked into hers. It was the first time he saw her cry and the honesty he was seeing was so captivating; he forgot about everything and instead just focused on kissing the lips of the redhead in front of him.

It was such a gentle yet passionate kiss. A kiss that was years in the making, something that neither of them thought about in the past but thankful that they were sharing now.

"Wow." The two said in unison as they parted.

Kim touched her lips to make sure that what had happened was not a dream; Ron fell on his behind when his knees gave way. They both never expected that it would feel that way. True they had kissed before but today after all the honesty that was thrown around. This kiss they shared had more meaning.

Kim slowly kneeled in front of him and then slowly crawled on all fours, closing the distance between them. She never broke eye contact with him. Now they were only inches apart. Ron could only gulp as his mind was completely lost now.

"I love you." Kim told Ron as she kneeled in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope I was able to make it up for all the KP/Ron shippers... I know I haven't been fair to you guys for a couple of chapters now but I hope this peace offering is accepted.. He, he, he... I hope you guys liked this chapter... Oh! BTW this doesn't mean I have already decided Kim gets Ron... Please read and review... And also thank you for your support! ^^

PS: Thanks again for the help Joe and no it's not game over yet.. =p


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry about the late update guys.. My grandfather (Who stood like a second father to me.) has just died.. That is why I wasn't able to upload like I usually did.. I don't really feel that I'm able to write at the moment but my family has advised me to continue on so that I could get my mind off things..

This isn't really something I have written after the incident but it's something that was waiting to be BETA'd.. Hope you like it..

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

The trip back to Middleton was a quiet one as Ron took that time to think things through. Kim didn't say a word after her confession but instead contented herself by leaning onto his chest. The two sat quietly inside the truck while it made its way back.

After a couple of minutes into their trip, Kim looked up and saw Ron's troubled face. It was definitely a sight she didn't want to see as it is something that can break her heart. Unable to stop herself, Kim slowly reached for his face and gently cupped his cheek.

"What's troubling you?" Kim asked. Ron sighed before finally looking at the redhead and responding to her question.

"All this," Ron told her, pertaining to the situation that He and Kim were a part of.

Kim understood pretty well what he meant and she knew that his kind heart couldn't take hurting someone close or precious to him. She hesitantly pulled her hand back from his face and instead wrapped it around his waist.

"I love you." Kim said before finally leaning her head on his chest to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Middleton High School, Bonnie and Tara were sharing a table as they ate their lunch. This was the first time after they both admitted to Ron that they liked him that they ate lunch together. It was very quiet but there was definitely tension in the air.

"So," Tara said to start up a conversation.

"So," Bonnie repeated before looking at the blond.

There was a couple of seconds of silence, but after a while the two smiled at each other before laughing out loud. It had been a long time since they had been together and the thing with Ron was definitely something they both wanted but kept them apart.

"That was good." Tara said as she smiled at Bonnie.

"Yeah it was." Bonnie admitted.

The two looked at each other's smiling face before continuing on with their conversation.

"I love him B." Tara told Bonnie. "You knew that ever since I first saw him I have already been interested in him." Bonnie could only nod as Tara said her piece.

"So why go for Ron?" Tara asked.

"He's a good guy T." Bonnie answered in all honesty as she tried to avoid Tara's gaze. "He's the kind of guy that can accept me for who I am and who I was." She paused for a couple of seconds before continuing what she was saying.

"And I honestly love his goofy smile ever since I first saw it." Bonnie admitted.

"That's why you always acted irritated by it, right?" Tara asked with a smile on her face.

The two best friends talked about Ron some more and also about their predicament. They both admitted that they truly love the goofy blond but they also didn't want to lose their friendship. After realizing that they valued their friendship the same way they love the blond, the two friends continued their lunch in silence.

After their lunch the two women walked towards their next class but halfway down the corridor they were stopped by a small plump boy.

"I'm Ian from the school paper." The plump boy introduced himself as he offered them his hand. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him but Tara accepted it in a hand shake. They were curious to know what Ian wanted but as if reading their mind, Ian immediately got to the point.

"I just want to get your side of the story about the whole 'Trinity' of the cheering squad falling for the one and only Mad Dog Mascot." Ian explained. Tara blinked a couple of times as she wasn't aware there was any gossip going around the school like that.

"It's true. If it doesn't sound exaggerated then it's true." Bonnie answered nonchalantly. Tara was surprised by Bonnie's open admittance of her love for Ron that she wasn't able to say anything.

"So does that mean that the Queen B of Middleton High is finally raising Ron Stoppable's rank in the food chain?" Ian asked as he scribbled notes on his notepad.

"I'm abolishing the whole food chain, period." Bonnie answered. If Tara could be anymore shocked than how she was right now, she might already have had a heart attack. Ian was the same as well, he learned that Queen Bonnie now had an eye for the blond mascot but he never thought it would get to this level.

"Write that down." Bonnie told him after a couple of seconds of silence before pulling Tara towards the direction of their next class.

The two women had already gone to their class but Ian was still left standing in the middle of the corridor like a complete idiot. It was definitely the news that was going to change history in their high school but decide if this was something that he should really write about.

Kim and Ron had already gotten back to school after a couple of hours of being away from it. Kim was happy that she had some alone time with Ron and with that she was able to open her heart to him while Ron was glad that he was back at school as somehow the familiar scenery helped him think things through.

"Hey Girlfriend," Monique called to Kim from a distance as they got out of the back of the truck.

"Monique." Kim and Ron said in unison as they walked towards their friends.

The three exchanged their greetings but immediately after that Monique told them about what has happened since they left. The two were surprised to know that Bonnie had already announced that she was now abolishing the food chain and that she had openly admitted that she liked Ron Stoppable.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed as she looked at Ron.

Ron could only shrug his shoulders as he wasn't expecting what Bonnie did. It was definitely a complete turn around and an open challenge to both Kim and Tara. Kim was at a loss for what to say as she never imagined Bonnie totally abolishing the "Food Chain" for Ron's sake.

"Are you sure Mo?" Kim double checked with her friend. Monique nodded in confirmation and suddenly pulled a news paper out of her bag.

It was the latest edition of their school's paper and on the front cover showed the title "Ron Stoppable the Trinity's Man". Kim's went the size of dinner plates while Ron coughed hard because of the news.

"_That's why students all around us are looking at me._" Ron thought to himself.

He was still deep in that thought when Bonnie and Tara came out from around the corner. Kim immediately became alert at the site of the other two cheerleaders and unconsciously went back to Ron's side.

"Hey Ronnie," The two cheerleaders called to him as they walked closer. Kim's raised an eyebrow at the two as she saw the closeness between them. They looked just like they were before they openly admitted that they liked Ron.

"_This doesn't look right._" Kim thought to herself.

"Hi," Tara greeted Monique as she took the space on Ron's right hand side.

"Hey Monique," Bonnie followed as she took the other free side.

Kim's eyebrow shot up at the sight of the two taking both of Ron's sides in front of him. She wanted to say something but Bonnie was able to cut her off.

"Don't even say a word." Bonnie warned Kim as she raised a hand in front of the redheads face.

"Rule number 3: No one is to have secret meetings with Ron or worse no kidnapping of Ronnie." Tara recited the third rule of their agreement.

Kim was aghast at what the two were saying. She wanted to defend herself but Bonnie pulled out her phone and accessed Kim's website from it. The screen was enlarged at the part where all the records of Kim's mission were located.

"No record of any missions for today or even yesterday." Bonnie said before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"You have no excuse." Tara added.

Ron couldn't say anything as the two women suddenly wrapped their arms around his and quickly pulled him away from Kim's location. Kim was left standing in the middle of the grounds with only Monique by her side.

"They got you there girlfriend." Monique said as she patted Kim's back.

"Ugh!" Kim grunted as she stamped her foot until she was able to blow off her steam.

She knew that Bonnie and Tara got her but for them to think of that and team up on her was something totally unexpected. Quickly dialling Wade's number, Kim asked that Ron would be put on surveillance until she could talk to the other two and negotiate what had happened.

"I don't know girlfriend." Monique said hesitantly.

"What do you have in mind Mo?" Kim asked her friend. Monique paused for a couple of seconds while thinking about what she wanted to say. When she had carefully chosen her words, she gave Kim her two cents on the matter.

"You're fighting for Ron's love Kim." Mo started. "You're not bargaining for his time alone."

"Okay..." Kim said as she tried to listen to what Monique was saying.

"I mean think about it. If you love the guy then why are you sharing him with someone else?" Monique asked her. "Shouldn't you be the only one he's with all the time?"

Kim pondered about what her friend was telling her and true enough she did have a point. "Why was she sharing Ron with Bonnie and Tara?" She asked herself. The more she thought about it the more she came to an understanding.

"_So I'm the one making my life and Ron's complicated._" Kim thought to herself.

She was still lost in this thought when the school's bell echoed through the hall. Monique grabbed her arm after a couple of seconds when she saw the redhead not moving from her spot.

"Come on Kim, we need to get to class." Monique reminded her.

"Class... Oh Yeah!" Kim exclaimed as her face brightened. Bonnie, Tara and Ron had the same classes as her so she could confront the two women in class. She wasn't going to give them an inch more into Ron's heart as she was ready to claim what was hers.

Suddenly Kim was the one pulling Monique to class instead of the other way around. They rushed through the corridors until they reached the class that they were supposed to have. Kim quickly pushed the door open as she looked around for Ron. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to see him anywhere.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked herself.

"I don't know girl but the better question is, where are they?" Monique asked as she looked for both Tara and Bonnie as well.

Horror struck Kim as the pieces finally came together. Ron was not in class and so were the other two women.

"_That could only mean one thing._" Kim thought to herself. She wanted to turn around and start to look for the three but a towering figure stood in front of her.

"Going somewhere again Possible?" Mr. Barkin asked her. Kim wanted to say something but Monique alertly covered her mouth. Laughing nervously at Mr. Barkin, Monique pulled Kim towards the back of the class.

Once they were seated, Kim looked at her friend angrily.

"What gives Mo?" Kim asked her with a raised eyebrow while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Duh," Monique said as she looked at Kim. "Bonnie and Tara knew you didn't go on a mission. Don't you think Barkin already knows that by now?" The thought looped around in Kim's head and once she was able to absorb the information, she knew that Monique was right.

Defeated, Kim leaned back on her chair and irritatedly looked at the front of the class.

"_I'll get them for this._" Kim thought to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise or anything that maybe related to it **that isshown in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

It had already been a couple of minutes since they had left the grounds but Ron was still being dragged away by the two cheerleaders, a brunette beauty on his right and a blond goddess on his left. He had no desire of resisting them as they held on him, all because of his little excursion with Kim. True it was Kim who tricked him in to going but since he enjoyed the time they shared, he felt compelled to do the same thing for the two.

"Uhm, just where are we going?" Ron asked the two nervously.

The two cheerleaders looked at each other as if asking one another if they should answer him now but decided that they shouldn't spoil the surprise. Ron wanted to continue asking them about what they plan to do but the look on their faces told him that they weren't going to crack.

"_I guess it's best to shut up and bite the bullet._" Ron thought to himself.

Moments later Ron saw a white car parked in the distance. He was curious as to why they were heading for it but neither of the girls would answer his questions. After a couple more seconds they finally stopped beside the white car which Ron realized was Bonnie's.

"Get in, Ronnie." Tara told Ron as she gently pushed him in.

"Okay... Okay..." Ron answered back before he clumsily fall face flat on the car's floor.

"Ron!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rushed towards him panicked.

The goofy blond simply sat up laughing as he rubbed his face, making both Bonnie and Tara sigh in relief as soon as they saw that he was okay. After making sure that there was in fact nothing to worry about, the two quickly got in the car and sped away from school.

The scenery passing by slowly changed from buildings and houses into a more nature flourished view. One-by-one the houses and buildings from each side of the road disappeared only to be replaced by huge trees that seem to guide their way to where they were going.

"Ladies..." Ron tried to call both women's attention but it was still to no avail.

Defeated, he slumped back on his seat and simply enjoyed the scenery, taking in its beauty. The drive lasted for a good hour and from what Ron could tell, they were just a couple of miles out of town.

As soon as the car stopped, the cold breeze brushed through the air sending goose bumps all over his body while the scent of the ocean assaulted his nostrils. The sound of the seagulls echoed through the air while the sound of waves crashing on the shore sounded off from the distance. All of this told Ron everything that he needed to know for him to figure out that they have drive to the nearby beach.

"Come on out, Ronnie." Tara called out to Ron, snapping the goofy blond from his pondering.

Raising his head and looking at the direction from where she called out to him, he saw a small wooden cottage overlooking the beach in the distance. Tara was standing in between the car and the house while Bonnie was already in front of the house's door opening it.

"Come on!" The blonde called out to him once more in a cheerful tone before turning around and running towards the cottage.

Ron could only shake his head as he stepped out of the car. Earlier today he was out with Kim and now he was with these two fine young women. It was true that everything was getting complicated with these ladies to say the least but how was one simple guy supposed to react.

"I need to know." Ron told himself as he started to walk towards the cottage.

A couple of days ago he was just an ordinary guy with an extra ordinary best friend who goes on missions to save the world on a regular basis. Now here he was, still a regular guy but his extra ordinary best friend confessed her love for him and to make things more complicated, so did the other two cheerleaders that they both knew.

"_But you love the attention,_" A voice inside his head said.

Ron tried to shake the thought away but he knew that it was unfortunately true. Deep inside he loved the attention he was getting and that was the reason he was having problems now.

"I need to talk to them." Ron told himself before breathing in deeply and turning the door knob.

The door slowly swung open only to surprise him with what he saw inside. Numerous candles were placed around the living room, setting it for a possible romantic evening. A couple more things were placed all around the room to help with the ambiance but what caught Ron's attention was the small table on a bear skin rug in the middle of it.

"I hope you liked what we had prepared for you." Bonnie said with a seductive voice from Ron's side.

"Nothing but the best for our beloved Ronnie," Tara added with the same seductive tone from his other side.

Ron could only gulp as he saw the sexy lingerie that hugged their body. He wanted to say something but as soon as they clung on to him, all coherent thoughts in his head suddenly vanished. The two sexy cheerleaders hugged both of his arms while they traced lines on his chest making Ron form cold sweat on his forehead.

It was utter torture to be this close and yet he couldn't do anything. It wasn't really that he couldn't but there was something inside him screaming that he shouldn't.

"What are you two, doing?" Ron asked in a shaky voice as he looked from one cheerleader to the other.

The two didn't bother to answer him but simply smiled mischievously at him before pushing him towards the couch. They didn't intend for it to happen but typical Ron stumbled over the couch and then landed back flat on the floor.

"Aw, poor Ronnie," Tara cooed as she got down on all fours and slowly crawled towards him.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you." Bonnie added as she imitated what Tara did.

Ron could only gulp as he tried to move back. "I'm so screwed."

"Only if you play your cards right," a female's voiced replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 9 finally up guys.. I hope you liked it.. Thank you again for your support guys and I hope you continue to do so..

**BTW** I have a survey up on my profile about the next story/pairing to write about.. If you have time or is interested in a story/paring you would like to see then please vote.. If it's not on the list then please vote other pairing and then PM me..


End file.
